


love you to the moon (and to saturn)

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: olicity x folklore [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Album: folklore (Taylor Swift), Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Miss Swift Owns Me, Reunions, Song: seven (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: seven-year-old oliver queen doesn't know much, but he knows felicity smoak is the bestest friend in the entire universe and he hates it when she's sad[part seven of the folklore series]
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: olicity x folklore [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875232
Comments: 17
Kudos: 153





	love you to the moon (and to saturn)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this one. It's sweet and short and is what it is, I sincerely hope you enjoy! I hope you all had a safe and enjoyable holiday season and that you're looking forward to 2021 in whatever way you can manage right now, all the love <3

Oliver Queen knows that he doesn’t know  _ everything.  _

He’s seven years old and he knows he’s still got a really long way to go until he’s an adult and knows it all as his dad does. 

Here’s the thing though, he thinks Felicity Smoak might be a seven-year-old who does know it all. 

Felicity is new to Starling City. She arrived randomly on a Wednesday afternoon to join Oliver’s class and Tommy immediately started teasing Oliver about how much he was staring at the new girl with the long brown braids in her hair. Felicity wears glasses, which she says don’t make her any smarter, but instead help her see. Oliver’s not entirely convinced of this fact, because all of the super-smart people he knows wear glasses so surely there’s got to be some kind of link there. 

He and Felicity became friends one day on the playground, when Oliver spotted that Felicity was sat all alone on the bench in the corner. 

“What are you doing over here?” He asked once he ran over to her, making her jump as she looks up from where she’s fiddling with the end of her braids. 

“I don’t have anyone to play with,” She explained with a frown and Oliver frowned too, looking around the playground. He shook his head and extended his hand with a smile. 

“Come on, you can play with me.” 

From that moment on, the two of them have been the best of friends. Oliver’s not the brightest, but Felicity helps him with math and science and makes him feel less like he’s the dumbest in their class. And Oliver is always by Felicity’s side, ready to defend her when any of the bullies like stupid Carter Bowen decide to insult her glasses or make fun of her name. It works for the two of them, the give and take that they have, and whilst Oliver knows that Tommy would get mad if he told anyone this, he thinks Felicity is his best friend in the world. 

He tells her this when they’re laying in the long grass of the meadow behind his house, having tired themselves out playing a vigorous game of tag through the weeds. Raisa is sitting on the patio that joins the garden to the meadows, keeping half an eye on them but really paying attention to her book. Oliver has Felicity all to himself, and that’s the way he likes it. She’s made other friends in the months since she moved to Starling but Oliver knows it’s the best when it’s just the two of them. 

“Tommy’s your best friend,” Felicity responds quietly from where she’s laying next to him, looking over at him with that glance that tells him she’s nervous. 

“Is not! Tommy’s my closest and oldest friend, but you’re my best friend,” Oliver huffs, pushing up on his elbow so that he can look over at her properly. He gets distracted by her long braids trailing out behind her and reaches out, moving them into a pattern as he has grown to enjoy doing. 

“Aren’t closest and best friends the same thing?” Felicity questions, her brow furrowing like it does when she looks at a math problem Oliver knows he probably still won’t be able to solve when he’s fifteen. 

“Not to me they’re not,” Oliver replies simply with a shrug, concentrating on her braids as he moves them into the shape he’s after. 

“You’re funny,” Felicity giggles suddenly, shaking her head. Oliver frowns, his other hand flying out to try and stop her head from moving but that just makes Felicity laugh more. Oliver smiles, patiently letting her laugh it out before he gets back to his art project using her hair. 

“There you go,” He smiles proudly when he’s done, sitting back to admire his work laying in the grass. 

“What did you do?” Felicity asks, her eyes straining to try and look but obviously struggling considering it’s above her head. 

“Your braids, they look like a dinosaur!” Oliver proclaims happily with a laugh, looking down at his work with a grin. 

Felicity’s eyes light up and a grin covers her face, “That’s so cool, do you have your camera?” 

“Duh,” Oliver chuckles and pulls the disposable camera out of his pocket, holding it up to his eye in order to take a picture of his work. He snaps a few, knowing that his photography skills aren’t the best. 

“I can’t wait to see what it looks like properly,” Felicity smiles, sitting up once Oliver’s done. 

“I’ll ask Raisa to take me to get it developed tomorrow so you can see,” He assures her with a smile of his own as he repockets the camera. 

“You’re the best, Oliver,” Felicity grins, leaning into Oliver as he throws an arm over her shoulder. 

“See? Best friends,” He tells her with a decisive nod, and Felicity chuckles. 

“Best friends,” She comments, far quieter than Oliver and she sighs, leaning into his embrace. Oliver’s not great with feelings but he does know Felicity, and he knows that when she gets quiet, there’s something wrong. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I just have to go soon, Mom is going to work at seven and I have to go to the neighbors when she does,” Felicity explains with a sigh, looking down at her hands. Oliver frowns as he watches her, his own heart sinking as he watches the sadness cross her face. He looks back towards the house with a sigh, really not wanting her to have to leave yet. 

“Why can’t you just stay here? You can sleep over!” Oliver suggests with an excited grin, bouncing a little where he’s sat at the idea. He has sleepovers with Tommy on the regular but he’s never had one with Felicity. He thinks it would be amazing though, especially because Felicity’s so amazing. 

“Mom says I shouldn’t overstay my welcome here because your mom doesn’t really like me,” Felicity admits, looking at him as if she’s not sure she should be saying it and Oliver’s grin immediately falls to a frown. 

“Mom likes you!” He insists but Felicity just snorts, shaking her head. 

“Oliver, your mom thinks I’m a charity case. She tolerates me being around because it makes you look generous.” She explains in that voice that never feels like she’s trying to sound smarter than Oliver, but baffles him nonetheless. 

“What does tolerate mean?” He questions as he works his way through her answer in his head, the whole situation making his head spin. 

“Put up with,” She explains with a smile and Oliver frowns as he thinks about it before he shakes his head. 

“That’s dumb, and she doesn’t think that!” 

“Yes she does, that’s what she means when she talks about me living in the Glades and how fortunate I am to have a scholarship to our school,” Felicity sighs, leaning back against the grass again. She does this sometimes, and Oliver finds it a little odd. He’s never seen another kid be so serious but he’s growing to understand that it’s because Felicity has to think about a lot of things that other kids he knows don’t. 

“Well, she’s dumb if she does think that. You’re so smart and you’re going to make way more money than everyone in our class one day,” Oliver states declaratively as he settles down next to her, and Felicity chuckles, shrugging her shoulders.

“Yeah, maybe,” She replies absentmindedly and Oliver frowns. His best friend has always been confident that she’ll grow up and be incredible, it’s jarring to see her so run down. 

“Did my mom say something to you?” He asks after a moment, his stomach twisting in a way he doesn’t like as he thinks about his mom possibly hurting his best friend so badly. 

“Nothing that I don’t hear from the other kids at school and all their parents,” She shrugs again and Oliver frowns, inching closer to her. 

“Felicity… it’s not okay that they upset you,” He tells her with a gentle voice but Felicity just sighs, looking over out across the field. 

“I know I shouldn’t let it bother me,” She sighs again and Oliver shakes his head, reaching out to place his hand on her arm. That gets her attention and her gaze snaps back to his, confusion on her face. 

“I didn’t mean that, I mean that they should all just mind their own business,” Oliver explains and Felicity huffs, a more affectionate expression covering her face, 

“You don’t even know the full story,” She tells him with a smile and Oliver frowns. 

“About why you live in the Glades and why your mom has to work so much?” 

“Yeah. She’s sad a lot, Mom that is, I wish I could make her happy,” Felicity comments, hugging her knees closer to her chest as she looks back over the field. 

“Is your house haunted? There was a rumor ours was and that made my dad really mad and sad for a long while because there were way more photographers at the gates than usual,” Oliver asks as he remembers those weird few weeks last year. Something about what he says makes Felicity laugh for a moment before her expression grows serious and she looks down at her muddy knees. 

“No, Oliver, our house isn’t haunted. My dad… he left us, he didn’t want to live with us anymore so he left and Mom couldn’t afford our apartment anymore so we had to move out here and in with my bubbe,” Felicity explains and Oliver frowns. She’s so sad, he hates it when she’s sad. And the idea that her dad wouldn’t want to live with her and mom is so weird, Oliver thinks Felicity and her mom might be the best people ever. He’d love to live with them. 

“Who wouldn’t want to live with you? You’re awesome,” He questions with a confused frown but Felicity merely sighs again, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Sometimes I think you’re the only person who thinks so,” She tells him sadly and Oliver feels something painful within his chest. He hates it when she’s this sad. She should always be happy, that’s what she deserves. 

“Well, I will always think you’re awesome, Felicity, and I will always be your best friend,” Oliver tells her seriously as he inches closer to her again and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Felicity sighs and leans into him, her brown braids swaying against his back with the motion. 

“I’ll always be your best friend too, Oliver,” She smiles and Oliver feels a jolt of pride run through him at having made her smile. 

* * *

For seven-year-olds, they were pretty good at keeping promises. Felicity was Oliver’s best friend for a long time but things change and people do as well. By the time Oliver is twenty-five and heading up Queen Consolidated following the recent passing of his father, Felicity Smoak is a fond memory. The two remained close through the rest of elementary and middle school but high school brought scholarships and accelerated programs for Felicity that Oliver could never dream of in a million years. She flew off to MIT at sixteen to make her dream a reality and the two of them drifted apart naturally without any malice. 

Still, Oliver finds his mind wandering back to the blonde he was so close with throughout his childhood almost weekly. He thinks of the way they both sobbed stood in that airport terminal as she flew off to Cambridge and how deep in his heart, he’d known even then that he loved her. He knows even know that there will always be a part of him that loves Felicity Smoak and maybe, deep down, that’s why he’s never been able to keep a girlfriend for longer than a few months. 

“Mr. Queen? The board believes they’ve found who they’d like to head up the Applied Sciences department following Mr. Rucan’s departure? They’d like you to meet her.” 

Oliver jumps at the sound of his assistant’s voice, turning to see Rebecca stood in the doorway to his office, holding a notebook to her chest with a small smile on her face. 

“Of course, are they coming up here?” 

“Yes, Sir, they’re on their way,” She nods and Oliver chuckles. No matter how many times he’s said to the young woman that she doesn’t have to address him so formally, she never listens. 

“Perfect, thanks, Rebecca. You can go take a break if you’d like,” He smiles warmly at her, truly thankful for all the hours she puts in just to support him. 

“I’ll head down to the coffee shop and bring you up a latte,” She smiles and Oliver shakes his head with an amused smile, nodding his head. 

“You’re a godsend,” He reminds her, and Rebecca chuckles, shrugging her shoulders. 

“I try,” She laughs with a preen of her shoulders before she turns around and heads back to her desk. Oliver chuckles and shakes his head, collecting a notebook before he makes his way through to the meeting room. He waves goodbye to Rebecca as she dons her coat and heads to the elevators. He scrolls through his phone for a bit, chuckling at a text from his baby sister, Thea, and soon enough, there’s the sound of voices and footsteps. 

“Oliver?” 

Oliver’s head snaps up at the informal greeting, his eyes widening at the sight that greets him. Stood in the door are a selection of the board members he knows are responsible for picking new starters as important as head of applied sciences but what has his jaw dropping open is the blonde woman standing with them… the one who spoke. 

Oliver would know that face everywhere. Blonde curls, dyed he knows, since she was fourteen years old, and kind blue eyes that he’s always been able to lose himself in. She’s older, obviously so, dressed in a professional deep green dress and black heels but there’s something that’s still so obviously  _ her…  _

Felicity. 

“Miss Smoak, this is our CEO, Mr. Oliver Queen,” One of the board members introduces, looking at Felicity with an odd expression considering her informal immediate address to him. 

“Felicity?” Oliver questions in total bafflement, standing up from his chair just in time for Felicity to barrel into a hug. His arms jump up automatically, holding her close to him. His hands cradle her shoulders, holding her as if she’s a precious stone and Oliver’s mind spins at the fact that she’s really here. 

“Oh my Google, it is you! I didn’t know if… following your dad…” She frowns as they pull away and Oliver can feel her immediately read him the way she was always able to when they were kids. He grins, unable to wipe the smile off of his face. 

“Here I am. My god, look at you! You look amazing!” Oliver shakes his head, too baffled to allow any of the negative emotions surrounding his dad in right now. Felicity is here and that is something he thought would only happen in his dreams. She’s here and she’s going to work in his company, which means she’ll be here indefinitely. 

“As do you! It is so good to see you!” Felicity grins and Oliver smiles as her hands land on his cheeks, cradling his face so tenderly and it takes everything in Oliver to hold back his tears. 

“C’mere,” He grins and tugs her back in, pulling her into another tight hug. His stomach is fluttering in the most glorious way, feeling her so close after all this time is the most beautiful bliss. 

“I take it you two know each other then?” One of the board members chuckles and the two of them pull back, the most beautiful blush covering Felicity’s face as she clearly remembers that they’re not alone in the room. 

“We were only best friends for most of our school days,” Felicity explains with a small smile, regarding Oliver with such a warm affection that it makes him practically glow.

“Until this one jetted off to go rule the world,” Oliver adds with a smirk, nudging her gently with his hip and Felicity laughs, shaking her head. 

“Well, it seems that you haven’t done too badly for yourself,” She grins, the warmth behind her eyes the most beautiful thing Oliver has seen in years. 

“I... doing my best,” Oliver shakes his head, swallowing thickly as he recalls all the hardships this year has brought. 

“You always do,” She smiles back at him, her expression melting to something softer, more affectionate, and Oliver smiles, wonder taking over him as he watches the light dancing in her eyes. 

“Well then, we’ll leave the two of you to catch up then, and maybe we can reconvene when Miss Smoak starts her new position on Monday?” Another board member questions and Oliver notes how Felicity calms at the sight of their affectionate looks. They are clearly happily surprised at their relationship, rather than shocked or angry, and Oliver is glad. 

“It would be a pleasure, gentleman, thank you so much for your time today,” Felicity nods, her posture straightening as a more professional tone takes over her voice. 

“Thank you, Miss Smoak, you’re a remarkable young woman and I think you’ll fit in excellently here,” The head of the board smiles and Felicity does too, that pretty blush covering her face once again. 

“Thank you,” She smiles, nodding at them all as they turn around and head back to the elevators. There’s a long pause as the two of them let them clear but then Felicity squeals and Oliver laughs as his arms are once again full of her. 

“I can’t believe it! My god, you’re just as gorgeous as ever,” He grins in amazement, pulling back so that he can take her in. She really is beautiful, he’s always thought so, ever since he was seven years old and thought she was the prettiest girl in their class. 

“Oliver,” She smiles, rolling her eyes affectionately and Oliver smiles, shrugging his shoulders. 

“The truth.” 

“I was so sorry to hear about your father. You know I adored him. I wanted to reach out but we hadn’t spoken in so long…” She sighs, her expression growing more serious and Oliver sighs too, remembering how Felicity and his father had been really close when they were kids. 

“It’s okay, it’s taken some getting used to for sure and we all miss him terribly but I think we’re making him proud,” Oliver smiles sadly, nodding his head. It’s been a lot, looking after Thea and his mother following the tragedy as well, but they’ve settled into a new routine now and things are definitely looking up. 

“I’m sure,” Felicity smiles, concern and affection laced into her voice. “And Thea? How’s the little trailblazer?” 

They settle into the seats in the meeting room and the next two hours pass in the simplest catch-up Oliver has ever had. Talking to Felicity always felt easy and it’s no different now. She tells him about her life after college, working at different tech firms and making a name for herself until she saw the position open at Queen Consolidated. He learns all about her mother and how she’s doing so much better in terms of working a job that pays her better, and her grandmother as well, who is still trooping on. In return, he tells her all about him dropping out of all the colleges until he took the position underneath his father to learn the ropes in a hands-on way. He relays how Thea is just as rambunctious as she always was, now fifteen and causing just as much trouble, and how his mother is trooping on. At the end of it all, the sun has set outside the glass walls of the executive floor and Oliver stares into the eyes he’s dreamt about for almost ten years, totally amazed at her mere presence. 

“I can’t believe I’m really here,” Felicity sighs as she sips on her half of the coffee Rebecca brought in from the cafe downstairs. She looks so beautiful, like all of Oliver’s wildest dreams, but still in her face, he can see that incredible seven-year old he first connected with all those years ago and he is so grateful for that. 

“It’s like the best dream come true,” Oliver shakes his head in amazement, still not fully being able to wrap his head around it all. 

“Exactly,” Felicity giggles, her smile lighting up her entire face, and Oliver finds himself staring, so blown away by her beauty. He’s wondered a lot over the years whether he built her up in his head but with her here before him now, he knows that if anything, he underestimated her beauty. 

“Felicity?” He asks after a beat, nerves swimming in his stomach. After ten years of waiting and yearning, however, he knows that he needs to seize the opportunity he’s been given here. 

“Hmm?” 

“How would you feel about getting dinner with me next week?” He questions, raising a nervous eyebrow as he watches confusion cross Felicity’s face for a moment before she smiles, that blush covering her cheeks once more. 

“As in…?” She counters, clearly trying to discern what he’s asking her. 

“As in a date,” Oliver nods declaratively and Oliver watches the way a smile spreads across her face. It lights up her face, her eyes sparkling and Oliver knows that it’s the most glorious and beautiful sight possible. 

“I would love to,” She nods and Oliver grins, glowing at the thought of finally,  _ finally,  _ taking a step towards the two of them moving forwards together. From the bashful smile on Felicity’s smile, he’s pretty confident she’s excited about it too. 


End file.
